Enemies
There are many enemies that fill up the levels Croc has to traverse. They take on many shapes and forms, which are influenced by the area they appear in. This list does not include the Dantinis or any of the creatures created by Baron Dante, and only includes creatures from Croc: Legend of the Gobbos. Forest Island Enemies * Wasp A wasp that only appears in the level 'And So The Adventure Begins'. Can be killed with a smash stop or tail whack. * Burrowing Worms/Earthworms An earthworm that follows the same path. Can only be killed by smash stomping them when their heads are above the ground. *Worm in a Well A giant worm that comes up from wells and tries to bite Croc. Immortal. * Orange Firepoppers Small, yellow tube-like creatures that jumps around and spits yellow fire balls. Only appear in the cave levels. * Jumping Fireballs Fire balls with eyes that jump out of lava and bounce around a platform in the cave levels. Immortal. *Rats These appear in 'Shoutn Lava Lava' and try to harm Croc by crawling to him. Ice Island Enemies * Dogs Giant dogs that run around a certain area. * Penguins Small penguins that jump out of water and skate on ice fields. Immortal. Desert Island Enemies * Fish There is only one, and its found in the boss level 'The Deadly Tank of Neptuna'. Large and green with red eyes, resembles a piranha. *Sharks These are also found in the boss level 'The Deadly Tank of Neptuna'. They resemble hammerhead sharks. * Crabs They only appear in the boss level 'The Deadly Tank of Neptuna'. They usually guard a doorway to block Croc's passage. * Scorpions Scorpions that jump out of slime/lava and shoot fireballs from their tails. * Mummies They move slowly and walk around a certain path. They only appear in some levels of Desert Island. * Ghost They only appear through every Coloured Crystal door on Desert Island, they are immortal. While it does not harm Croc, it hovers around quickly, stealing all the crystals in a pathway. Croc must win a race against it to attain the silver key that will free a Gobbo. Castle Island Enemies * Chained Creature A yellow creature that prevents Croc from pressing switches to unlock doors. Attacks by swinging his arms around madly. Can only be distracted temporarily. Immortal. Only appears in the level 'The Tower of Power'. * Grim Reapers Scythe wielding hooded creatures that attack by spinning around, Only appear in the levels 'The Tower of Power' and 'Dungeon of Defright'. Can only be killed by a smash stomp. * Spiders Purple or red spiders that can obstruct Croc's passage. They spring from the ceiling on a web. Only appear in the level 'Dungeon of Defright'. * Big Robotic Ogre Obstructs Croc's way by smashing his one, giant hand. Immortal. Only appear in the level 'Dungeon of Defright'. *Mechanical Robots There are three of these guards only in the level 'Dungeon of of Defright' in the right explosive door. * Ballistic Meg A thin, pink creature who will run at a great speed from one place to another leaving behind a fire trail. Immortal. They only appear in the level Ballistic Meg's Fairway; and Crox Interactive on the secret Crystal Island. * Swipe Swifly A sword-wielding, pirate creature that attacks Croc on his way down the platforms. They only appear in the level 'Snipe Swiftly's Wicked Ride'. * Platform Pete A blue creature who flies around in a wooden saucer and hits buttons with his hammer, causing platforms to tilt. Immortal. Only appears in the level 'Panic at Platform Pete's Lair'. Trivia *There are 8 immortal enemies in Croc: Legend of the Gobbos and 7 which attack him or try to cause him harm. They are Worm in Well, Jumping Fireballs, Penguins, Chained Yellow Creature, Robotic Ogre, Ballistic Meg and Platform Pete. Ghosts are immortal but they do not physically harm Croc. See Also *Dantinis Category:Characters in Croc: Legend of the Gobbos